


This Party Blows

by Amjead



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2839187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amjead/pseuds/Amjead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Loki do not want to be at this party, and yet, here they are. I'm sure they'll find something to distract themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Party Blows

**Author's Note:**

> Why can't I come up with decent titles for my Frostiron fics? Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this. Feel free to follow me on Tumblr (followallthefandoms) or on Twitter (Amjead)

In the penthouse of Avenger's Tower, Tony Stark had just finished slipping on his tuxedo. He checked out his appearance in the mirror and sighed. His clothes looked great, but his face showed an expression of pure disgust.

"Why do I have to go to this party?” Tony whined aloud.

The sound of JARVIS' ding alerted Tony that he was about to get an answer.

“This party is a PR event for The Avengers,” the AI stated. “Now that Loki Laufeyson's reformation is complete, it would be good for the movers and shakers of New York City to become reacquainted with their former attacker. The people can meet him personally and discover that he truly has changed. Relationships will start anew and a sense of camaraderie will be fostered between Loki and the citizens of this city. As for you specifically, Director Fury has ordered that all Avengers must be in attendance.”

Tony rolled his eyes and grumbled, “Thank you for answering my rhetorical question in the most literal and benign way imaginable.”

“You're welcome,” answered JARVIS.

“I swear you are getting more and more sarcastic everyday,” Tony said.

“I try,” responded the AI. “Now, you best get a move on, Sir. You will be leaving shortly.”

 

\---

 

Way down deep in the basement of Avenger's Tower, Loki was having a tuxedo put on him by his brother.

“Why do I have to wear Midgardian dress while you can stay in your traditional garb?” Loki asked while a tie was being affixed to his throat. “I much prefer my sturdy leather and metal to this flimsy cotton and silk.”

“It's all about appearances,” Thor explained. “The people of Midgard associate your traditional garb with your little reign of terror. The people must see you dressed as one of them so they can accept you as one of them.”

Loki sighed in defeat as Thor ushered his brother over to an old mirror.

He stood his brother in front of it and said, “There you are. You look magnificent. The people of Midgard shall do nothing but love you when you catch their visage. What do you think?”

Loki just pouted and asked, “Do I have to go?”

“Brother, this celebration is being given in your honor,” said Thor. “Your presence is required. Now come. We must be off.”

 

\---

 

In the name of preparing for the worst, all of The Avengers, Fury, and Loki would be arriving at the party together. So, the eight of them all bunched tightly into a limousine. As the car made its way to the party, six of the passengers were chatting amiably. There was a general consensus that everyone was happy to just do something fun like attend a PR event. Two of the passengers, however, weren't saying anything. 

Loki silently stared out the window and watched New York City pass by. He was thinking about how he always hated the feasts and celebrations back on Asgard. He much preferred a quiet, secluded space to the raucousness of large festivities.

“The people there won't even care about me,” Loki thought. “Their minds have already been made up. So what if they've been told I've reformed? If they feared me then, they'll still fear me now. They'll only feel safe because their precious Avengers will be there. This is not my idea of an enjoyable evening at all.” 

The other person not saying anything was Tony. He was feeling too agitated to enjoy himself.

“I don't want to go to this dumb PR event,” Tony thought. “What's even the point? To show off how reformed Loki is? That's a laugh. It's not like we rewired his brain. If he wants to be evil, he'll be evil. This whole reformation thing is stupid. This is not my idea of a fun night at all.” 

Tony looked over at Loki as he stared out the window plaintively.

“That's a nice tuxedo's he's got on,” he thought while letting his mind wander. “I don't think I've ever seen him dressed up nice in something a regular human would wear. I mean, there was the suit in Stuttgart, but it's kind of hard to appreciate someone's fashion when you're trying to take down a nefarious villain. The tux looks nice on him though. It's a good look on him.”

Loki must have felt Tony's eyes on him because he suddenly turned his head and looked straight at him. Loki's face was plain. He didn't appear angry or interested. He just merely looked at him. For some reason, this made Tony rather flustered. He was stuck for a second with an, “uh...” look on his face. Then, he quickly cast his eyes down.

“That was weird,” Tony thought. “I was thinking about him and then he just suddenly looked at me. I wonder if he can hear my thoughts. Oh, God. That would be awful. Granted, I think he probably just felt me looking at him. Maybe I should stop checking him out. Wait a minute. What am I thinking? There is no way in hell I was checking Loki out.”

 

\---

 

The Avengers, Fury, and Loki were the last to arrive. When they appeared in the grand ballroom, the attendees burst into applause. Fury gave Loki a slight push forward. He stumbled a bit, but quickly saved face. He smiled awkwardly at the clapping guests and gave a half-hearted wave.

“This is so phony,” Loki thought. “They're not happy to see me. They're just happy to have gotten an invitation. Access to a S.H.E.I.L.D. event like this means you're someone with a great position. They're all just here show off. None of them care about me.”

Once the crowd was done applauding, Loki turned to Fury and asked, “What now?”

“Socialize,” Fury responded. “Walk around. Meet the guests. Show them you're not the man you were before.”

“I can go around on my own?” Loki asked. “I don't need someone to supervise me?”

“You're a reformed man now,” said Fury steadily. “You don't need a babysitter. Now go. Talk to the people.”

Loki looked at Fury unsure, but then turned around and went to go mingle.

Once Loki was out of ear shot, Fury turned to The Avengers and said, “Keep an eye on him. We don't know what he might do. You don't have to all be on top of him at once, but I want everything to stay under control. Is that understood?”

The six Avengers nodded their heads. Fury nodded back and then disappeared into the crowd.

 

\---

 

As the night wore on, nothing over-dramatic happened. Almost every time Tony looked over at Loki, he was standing nervously by himself. He noticed that most of the people there wanted nothing to do with Loki. They just wanted to rub elbows with the rich and powerful. When people did talk to Loki, they never stayed long. They would just timidly shake his hand while he awkwardly smiled at them. 

“He does not want to be here,” Tony thought. “I can't say I blame him. These PR events are no fun. Everyone's just a rich, old man or a dumb society lady. It's all just so fake.”

Tony meandered over to the bar and ordered two martinis.

“Make them strong,” he said to the starstruck bartender. A minute later, Tony's drinks were being served to him.

“I made them triple strength,” the bartender reported.

“Good,” said Tony as he slipped a large bill into the tip jar.

Tony went over to Loki and gave him the second drink.

“What's this?” he asked.

“It's a martini,” Tony answered. “You look about as awful as I feel. So, I thought we could bond over this terrible party with a drink.”

Loki accepted the cocktail and looked incredibly relieved.

“I'm just so glad that someone else finds this as dull as I do,” he said.

Tony laughed softly and said, “Yeah. These types of parties aren't really my thing and I don't think they're yours either.”

Suddenly, Loki's eyes had a sort of sneaky glint to them. Tony couldn't put his finger on the exact emotion behind the expression, but it made him feel dangerously curious.

“What type of celebration would interest you, Mr. Stark?” Loki said in a near purr.

For some reason, Tony found his brain short-circuiting.

“Uh, I, uh, I'll tell you later.”

Loki chuckled at Tony's state of flustered. Tony didn't like Loki chuckling at him.

So, Tony quickly came back with, “Well, what about you? What's your type of thing?”

Loki shrugged and said, “Oh, I don't know. Definitely not this. I usually go for something more, um, intimate.”

Loki licked his lips and Tony wasn't sure if it was on purpose or not.

“I need to change the subject,” Tony thought.

He raised his glass and said, “Let's toast. To your apparent reformation.”

“Apparent indeed,” Loki mumbled before the two men sipped their drinks. 

When the alcohol hit Tony, he shuddered.

“Wow,” he said. “That was strong. I mean, the bartender told me they were triple strength, but I was not expecting that.”

“Triple strength?” Loki repeated with surprise. “Mr. Stark, are you trying to get me drunk?”

“No, not drunk,” Tony defended. “Just loose.”

Loki could tell from the blush on Tony's cheeks that the strong martini was already effecting him. The drinks prior to his current one probably also helped his now, “loose” state.

“Mr. Stark, if I want to loosen up, I would not go the alcohol route,” Loki said. “I have a much better way of getting loose.”

"Oh, yeah? What's that?” Tony asked with a big grin on his face.

Instead of answering, Loki took another sip of his martini. The alcohol had no effect on him. He had tasted much stronger mead back on Asgard.

“You still haven't answered my question, Mr. Stark,” said Loki teasingly. “What is your type of celebration?”

Tony smirked and said, “I'm always fond of parties where I'm naked by the end of it.”

Loki smiled wickedly and said, “Thought so.”

“I answered your question,” said Tony. “Now answer mine. What is your way of loosening up?”

Loki had one more sip of his drink and then set it down on a nearby surface. After, he took a step closer to Tony. The space between them was now non-existent.

Loki put his hand tightly onto Tony's shoulder and whispered in his ear, “The coat room is empty right now. I can cast a spell over it to make it stay empty. Would you care to join me?”

Tony's jaw hung open in shock and arousal. He just dumbly nodded his head and followed Loki out.

Once the two were in the privacy of the coat room, Loki waved his hand and a green, glow-y aura appeared around the door. Then, Loki turned to face Tony. He stood right in front of him and suddenly, Tony was very aware of how much taller Loki was.

“Kneel, mortal,” Loki purred. “I can feel you craving subjugation.”

Tony did as he was told, but still offered a wisecrack.

“So much for reformation, eh?”

“Stark, you are familiar with the concept of free will, are you not?” Loki asked.

“Good point,” said Tony. “Hey, have you ever seen the movie _A Clockwork Orange?_ Great piece of film. It's all about reformation and free will. I think you would like it. It also has this really iconic black comedy rape scene and-”

“Stark!” growled Loki as he grabbed Tony's jaw. “Shut up and suck,” he ordered.

“Yes, your highness,” answered Tony with no irony or sarcasm.

Tony unzipped Loki's pants and pulled them down to his ankles.

“No underwear?” he asked. “Kinky. I like it.”

“What did I just say about shutting up and sucking?” Loki asked.

“Right. Sorry,” replied Tony. Then he returned to the task at hand.

The tip of Tony's tongue ran all over the head of Loki's penis.

“Oh, that's nice,” commented Loki. “Do more.”

Tony complied and popped the head into his mouth. He gave slow, languid sucks and hollowed his cheeks every time he pulled away.

“Keep going,” urged Loki. “More, more.”

Tony swallowed as much of Loki's cock as he could. He slurped and sucked like it was going out of style. Loki laced his fingers through Tony's hair and bucked his hips in time with Tony's sucks.

“Oh, fuck!” Loki cried. “Make me cum!”

Tony glanced up at Loki. His face was purely debauched. His head was thrown back and his mouth hung open as he moaned. The only thing Tony could hear was Loki's lusty encouragement.

“That's it, Stark. Like that. Oh, God.”

Loki's penis was so far in Tony's mouth that the end of Tony's nose was brushing against Loki's dark pubes. He grabbed onto Loki's ass to keep the taller man balanced as he fucked Tony's mouth.

The next thing Tony knew, Loki was cumming. It was warm, wet, and salty.

“Oh, _fuck!”_ Loki moaned. “Oh, _God!_ Swallow it, Stark. Swallow it. Fill yourself with me.”

Tony was able to ingest all of it.

“That's a good boy,” Loki praised. “What a talented mouth you have. It's so good for swallowing my cum. I shall remember that for later.”

Tony was too dizzy with lust to respond to Loki. Fortunately, he knew exactly what Tony needed.

Loki pointed at the strain in Tony's pants and said, “You didn't get your satisfaction, my darling. Do you want some help with that?”

Tony's brain still wasn't working perfectly.

So, he just confusedly asked, “What do you mean?”

Loki stepped out of his pants and turned around so he was facing away from Tony. He put his hands delicately on his hips and gently ran his fingers up and down. Tony was getting an eyeful an enjoying the view.

“Tony, darling,” purred Loki. “Have you ever want to fuck a god?”

Tony immediately got up and stood right behind Loki.

“I had a feeling that would get your attention,” he chuckled. “You'll find that I'm already prepared. Just bend me over and have some fun. You might want to take off your pants first though.”

Tony pulled off his pants while Loki bent himself over. He gripped his ankles and moved his bottom with small shakes. He was positively teasing Tony.

“Are you comfortable?” Tony asked once he was half naked.

“I'm just fine,” answered Loki. “Now, fuck me. Fuck me hard and fuck me deep.”

Tony nodded enthusiastically and got to work.

He pressed the tip of his penis into Loki's tight hole very carefully. Loki was right. He was all slick and ready.

“How does he do that?” Tony thought. “Oh, yeah. Magic.”

“More,” commanded Loki. “Give me more. Go on. I can take it. Impale me, Stark!”

Tony pushed in the rest of the way and Loki let out a guttural sound.

“Are you all right?” he asked.

“Stop talking. Fuck me,” Loki ordered.

Tony complied and started thrusting back and forth. As he did that, Loki rocked back and forth as well so he could get a deeper fuck. The slap-slap-slap of skin against skin grew quicker with each thrust. The air smelled musky with sex and it made Tony dizzy. He licked his lips and just kept going at it. Loki was tight and the sensation was sweet.

Right when this was all starting, Tony had wondered if Loki was noisy during sex. Now he knew that he was. Filthy little things just came pouring out of his mouth.

“Oh, Tony. _Harder._ You're so hot. Ah! Ah! Yes! I'm close. _I'm gonna cum.”_

Loki came with another low groan. Tony was not too far after. As he was moaning, and filling the god with warm jizz, he realized that he made Loki cum twice. Wow. Not too bad.

Once he was spent, Tony sunk to the ground. He panted as he caught his breath.

“That was amazing,” Tony sighed. “I've never done anything like that. You were spectacular.”

Loki smirked in a pompous was. Of course he was spectacular. He already knew that. Then he grabbed his pants and pulled them back on.

“What do we do now?” Tony asked.

“What do you mean?” questioned Loki. “You're going to go back out there and tell the others I left due to illness. Tell them you got me a cab or something. I-” Loki paused as he waved his hands, transforming the suit into his traditional Asgardian wear. “I will see you again.” Loki snapped his fingers and, with that, he was gone.

“He'll see me again?” Tony thought. He smiled. “I hope so.” Then, Tony looked around the coat room and it caught up to him that he was alone now. “I can't believe he left,” Tony thought. “It's going to be so boring without him. And now I have to go tell everyone that he left. They're going to be so mad at me. Man, this party blows.” Then, Tony just laughed at the awful pun he accidentally made.


End file.
